Apple Proposal- Chapter 13
by They Call Me A Number
Summary: The NSFW chapter 13 for 9r7g5h's 'Apple Proposal.'


**AN 1:** Full title name is 'Fucking Finally (And Finally Fucking)'

 **AN 2:** Ok, so. I am 9r7g5h, and this is the 13th NSFW chapter for Apple Proposal. Here's the deal- my mother reads my fanfics. I started writing them when I was a lot younger, and since 90% of my fanfics are K-T, that's fine. However, when a chapter like this shows up? I have to put it on this account. So, if you want to read the whole story, it's called 'Apple Proposal' on my 9r7g5h account. If you don't want to read the entire story, context is that the girls got married after much comedy and drama. Either way, I hope you guys all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Xena.

* * *

"Your dress is in the way." Gabrielle's voice was soft as the door closed behind them, her hands plucking at the fabric covering Xena's chest, though she soon found her fingers tracing the elaborate embroidery that covered Xena's front.

"I could say the same about your own," Xena laughed, reaching up and flicking one of the feathers that hung around Gabrielle's neck. "How did the seamstress even get these," she asked, lifting one of the hanging beads to better examine it. Her hunch was right- each one was engraved in the Amazon way, each one reflecting Gabrielle's status as Queen. "Let me guess- Ephiny?"

"Right." Gabrielle's finger had finished tracing one of the lines of embroidery, lingering where the fabric clung to Xena's waist before moving back up, following the second as it rose over her chest, across her collarbone, ending in a swirl just below the hollow of her throat.

Xena shivered as Gabrielle traced it, only earning a shy, sly grin from her wife as she started back down the next line.

Her wife. Xena had been saying it to herself over and over again for the last few hours, and she still couldn't believe it. Gabrielle was her wife. i _Her wife_. /i

"Ephiny brought them with her when we went to see the seamstress," Gabrielle explained, giving a little shrug. "She explained their importance to her, and she added them in. I kind of like them." She shifted from side to side, the feathers and beads rustled together, a soft sound that Xena had only just been able to hear when they had danced together. Coming to a standstill, Gabrielle's hand also stopped moving, resting where it had paused, pressed against Xena's stomach. "I like your dress as well," Gabrielle said, looking up at Xena, licking at her lips nervously as she spoke. "But I would like it better off."

Turning around, Xena gathered her hair to one side, exposing the line of buttons to Gabrielle.

"Undo them?"

Gabrielle's hands shook as she undid the buttons, the dress slowly loosening from Xena's form as the back opened up, held up only by Xena's hand at her chest. When the last one was done, Gabrielle leaned forward and placed a quick, small kiss against Xena's back and stepped away, waiting to see what she would do.

Xena let the dress fall to the floor and stepped away from it, smirking as she heard Gabrielle's quiet gasp at the sight she presented her. It had been a bold choice, she had known that, but seeing the desire in Gabrielle's gaze as her eyes ran over her nude form, Xena was glad she had decided to forgo underclothes.

"Your turn. Turn around."

Gabrielle's dress was a simple lace back, the top tied into a bow and tucked into the fabric to hide it from view- Xena could have had it undone in a moment, but she didn't. Instead she took her time: pulling apart the bow with careful slowness, loosening each tier with care, brushing her fingers down every inch of Gabrielle's spine, relishing the shivers and low, almost unconscious groans she drew from the bard. But soon enough, too soon, the dress laid puddled at her feet, leaving Gabrielle in just her matching undergarments.

Brushing against the laces that kept the ivory bra closed, Xena stepped forward so her front was almost touching Gabrielle's back, leaning down to nuzzle the back of her neck, waiting. Waiting for Gabrielle to give the go ahead, to give her the permission she was silently asking for by waiting.

She was letting Gabrielle set the pace, Gabrielle decide how the night would go, and so she waited.

After a moment, Gabrielle nodded, glancing over her shoulder to watch as Xena undid those laces too, the bra sliding from Gabrielle's chest, down her arms, to lay on the floor with her dress. That barrier between them gone, Xena just closed the small gap between them, both of them sighing at the feel of warm skin against skin, Xena's breasts pressing against Gabrielle's back. Gabrielle leaned back against her, her head resting against her shoulder as she looked up at Xena- her eyes shining, a smile on her lips, waiting to see what Xena would ask for next.

Slowly, so as not to startle her, Xena placed her hands on Gabrielle's hips, sliding her fingers under the band of her undercloth- not pushing it down yet, waiting for Gabrielle to say it was ok, leaving it up to her if she wished to be bared. She quickly retracted her hands when Gabrielle began to move, though they landed on her hips again when it turned out that Gabrielle was just turning around, her arms coming up to wrap around Xena's neck and pull her into a kiss.

"Do it."

Her hands pushed down, and Gabrielle's last piece of clothing fell, the two of them stepping back so she could kick the undercloth into the pile with the rest of her clothing, leaving them both bare before the other.

It was not the first time they had seen each other naked- how many times had they bathed together, walked around almost nude while their newly clean clothes dried in the summer air, stripped so their gear wouldn't get wet when they went fishing? Too many times for them to count, all of those having been common occurrences over the last few years.

But for as many times as they had, by the way they acted this could have been the first, for the two of them just stood there, breaking their kiss and taking a few steps apart, staring, their eyes roaming like gentle hands over their lover's body.

Again, Xena waited for Gabrielle to make the first move, though her hands twitched to reach out for her, to touch her skin, to trace the half dozen scars she could name the sources of and the small handful she couldn't, ones Gabrielle had joined her on her journey already with. Twitched to find the places that would make her squirm, make her gasp, make her fall apart again and again in her arms. But she kept her hands to her side, and waited.

If Gabrielle had any reservations, any at all, Xena wanted her to have every chance to change the direction their night was going, and so left it up to her.

"What's this one from," Gabrielle asked, closing the distance and brushing her fingertips over the small scar that decorated Xena's breast- though, instead of dropping her hand after she had traced the mark, she left it, pressing her palm against the top of Xena's breast to cover it.

"Spiked wall I was pushed into," Xena said, giving a little shrug as if it was no big deal- which, at the time, it hadn't been. "It's a long story," she said quickly when it looked as if Gabrielle was going to ask for it. "And while I'll tell you if you want," she added, her voice dropping as she let her eyes roam once again, "it might take the whole night."

"Another night, then," Gabrielle agreed, pulling her hand away. "And this one," she asked again, only this time her hand fell to Xena's lower stomach, tracing a thin line that cut across her hip and across the muscles, just above her patch of fine, downy hair. "Where did this one come from?"

Xena took a moment to steady her breathing- Gabrielle's fingers were like fire, leaving a burning trail on her skin that left her aching to ignore, but she did. "Fell onto one of my father's swords when I was seven," Xena said slowly, though her mind wasn't on the painful tale. Gabrielle had started to run her fingers upwards, the feather light touches across her abdomen causing the muscles there to jump and quiver; a reaction Gabrielle felt and smirked at. "Toris had been playing with it, and he left it lying on the floor out in the courtyard. I had gone to try and find where some of the chickens had hidden their eggs, tripped, and landed right on it."

Part of Xena hoped Gabrielle wasn't planning on asking after every scar- while she was enjoying the sweet torture her innocent touches were causing, she had almost as many scars as she did skills, and to explain them all would take a lifetime. Which they had, but she had other plans for the night.

Gabrielle didn't ask about another, though she did trace them in her curious, wondering way, letting Xena know a story would be required: the one across her ribs from when she was fifteen, the first scar she had obtained from actual battle, though her opponent had been a ram with overly sharp horns she had been sent to slaughter for a feast. One right at the curve of her waist, where a lucky sword had caught her, early on in her warlord days. The raised patch of skin between her breasts, where once an enemy, after having "captured" her, tried to get her to spill her plans with a dab of hot metal to her skin (she had been his captive for half an hour before she had gotten the information she needed and gotten loose, ripping the cooled medallion of metal from her skin to slit his throat. One of the nastier wounds she had ever had, and one she was glad Gabrielle didn't ask about now).

Ending with both hands resting against Xena's shoulders, Gabrielle gave a little push- not hard, not even enough to make the warrior really move, but enough to make Xena realize what Gabrielle wanted, taking a few steps back to sit on the bed.

Almost sitting on the large, bright pink box the two of them had missed. Looking between each other and the box, the two of them chuckled before speaking, both saying the name of who had left the box at the same time.

"Aphrodite."

"Well," Gabrielle said, climbing onto the bed next to Xena, reaching out to undo the pink ribbons that were holding the box closed, "she did say our wedding gift would be 'rockin.' I wonder what she got us."

"Only one way to find out," Xena replied, joining in, untying the other set of ribbons. Though, she had a guess at what the Goddess of Love would have given them for a wedding present.

Opening the box, both of them peering in, Xena descended into howls of laughter as Gabrielle flushed bright red, slamming the top of the box down to hide the wide variety and assortment of toys Aphrodite had left for them.

"Why are there so many," Gabrielle asked, her cheeks flaming, the blush spreading down her neck and onto her chest. "And I swear, one of them was shaped like…like a…"

"Let's say it's a centaurs' and not think about it too much," Xena said, her words broken from her laughter, though it had calmed enough for her to speak. Wiping at her eyes, she lifted the top once again, reaching in and grabbing one of the bits of leather she had seen, pulling it out to examine it. "This is some quality stuff," she commented, rubbing one of the harness' straps between her fingers, nodding as she did. "Aphrodite knows her toys. Though I'm not surprised, Goddess of Love and all."

Her face still beet red, Gabrielle leaned back over and looked back into the box herself, her initial shock gone as she examined the contents, piecing together each piece's purpose. Finally shaking her head, she reached over and took the harness from Xena, putting it back in the box before replacing the top. Standing, she took the box with her as she walked to the small table their room held, placing it down out of the way. "Maybe another night," she said, giving Xena a small grin as she poured herself a cup of wine from the supplies that had been left for them, making one for Xena as well before returning to the bed. "But not tonight."

"If that's what you want," Xena said, taking the offered cup and sipping from it, rolling the liquid on her tongue as she watched Gabrielle take a sip of her own.

Neither had drunk much during the party, both preferring to keep their heads clear, just in case Draco or one of his men tried anything. And neither drunk much now, Gabrielle leaning down to put her still mostly full cup on the floor before taking Xena's and placing it next to hers.

"What I want," Gabrielle said slowly, rising to her feet, only to turn and gently push on Xena's shoulder, edging her back further onto the bed. Climbing onto the bed herself, Gabrielle straddled Xena's lap, her arms wrapping around Xena's neck as she looked down at her love. Leaning down, she lightly kissed Xena, a short, sweet peck that hinted at more. "I want you to touch me."

Xena complied, her hands starting where Gabrielle's knees bent, trailing up the back of her thighs, only pausing when Gabrielle shifted, a small giggle escaping her.

"That tickles," she said, a fainter, more rosy blush on her cheeks as she admitted it.

"I'll have to remember that," Xena said teasingly, though there was no hint of threat in her words.

Continuing upwards, Xena ran her hands over Gabrielle's ass, giving it a quick squeeze and Gabrielle a cheeky grin when she squeaked, only grinning wider when Gabrielle playfully glared and rolled her eyes at the warrior's antics. Her hands stopped at Gabrielle's hips, her thumb tracing the bone.

Her hands stopped, letting her mouth take over.

The kisses she placed against Gabrielle's stomach were soft, gentle, careful caresses as she let herself explore, though her thoughts turned wicked at the noises Gabrielle was making, the hands that been hanging loosely around her neck turning inwards to grab her hair- not hard, but more as a reflex, Gabrielle's fingers massaging her scalp as she kissed her way up her stomach, kissed every rib, kissed up the valley between her breasts, stopping at the base of her throat to place a series of kisses across her collarbone.

Gabrielle sighed, her head tilting back, offering her neck to Xena. Which Xena took, her lips skimming over her pulse, placing overlapping kisses up the line of muscle, ending with a kiss under her jaw on one side before dipping back down to start up the other.

Pausing halfway up the other side of her neck, Xena quickly nipped at Gabrielle's pulse- drawing out a low moan as her hips jerked, the vein beneath her lips fluttering in time with her heart, which this close Xena could hear was pounding. Smirking, Xena nipped her again, this time lower down, closer to where her neck met her shoulder, only to gain a similar response with an added shudder that ran down her spine.

Slowly Xena worked her way back down, nipping at shoulder, collarbone, the tops of her breasts, enjoying the sounds and quickening breathing as Gabrielle just enjoyed it, her hands continuing to grasp at her hair, tugging it slightly when she wanted Xena's mouth somewhere else, directing her down, to the side, earning Xena a guttural i _groan/i_ as she took Gabrielle's nipple into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the bud before releasing it, lightly kissing the skin before returning to her neck, only to work her way back down to her other breast, teasing and tasting and winding her up.

Finally, pulling one of her hands out of Xena's hair, Gabrielle placed it over Xena's, pulling her hand away from her hip and pushing it between her legs. Swallowing thickly, she cupped Gabrielle's mound and stilled. Waiting.

"I want you," Gabrielle said, her voice low, the green of her eyes barely visible from her blown pupils, everything about the bard speaking to her desire. "Xena, I i _want/i_ you."

Leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss, Xena gently pressed against Gabrielle's clit, swallowing her moan as she ground her hips down, desperate for more. She kept her hands steady, though- the touches light, enough to be felt but not enough to satisfy, much to Gabrielle's frustrations as her hips tried to follow Xena's hand whenever she pulled away. Pressing her tongue against Gabrielle's lips, Xena groaned as Gabrielle opened for her, sucking on her tongue, whining into her mouth as Xena pulled away once again.

That whine turned into a pleased hiss as Xena gently sunk two fingers into her, her thumb pressing hard against her clit as Gabrielle pulled away, resting her head on Xena's shoulder as she rock her hips hard against Xena's thrusting hand, their movements quickly finding a rhythm that suited them both.

Gabrielle was close, her walls fluttering around Xena's fingers, her movements becoming erratic, her breathing a harsh panting in Xena's ear as she chased after her release. Shifting her other hand from Gabrielle's hip to her upper back to steady her, Xena pressed harder against her clit, her thumb circling the nerve as she thrust into her, curling her fingers to catch against her front wall, pressing against the spot that had Gabrielle bucking harder, her thighs tensing as she rode her hand.

"Xena," Gabrielle gasped and hissed and whispered, over and over and over again, her name the only word the normally chatty bard could say, her entire being caught up in the fire in her stomach, the knot in her chest that was pulled tighter and tighter, that flimsy little string that was so close to breaking, snapping, pulling apart and letting her unravel and-

Gabrielle cried out as she came, her entire body clenching as she caught her release, her teeth sinking into Xena's shoulder as she trembled, her hips sloppily rocking, trying to prolong the wave she had gotten caught up in, Xena's thumb against her clit and her fingers inside keeping her high, though with each twitch and jerk of her hips the crest was slightly lower, fading until she stilled, trembling, in Xena's arms.

Unclenching her jaw, Gabrielle stared in horror at the bite mark, the skin already beginning to bruise, before looking over at Xena, her face apologetic and horrified.

Xena kissed her before her could speak, a deep, hard kiss as she flipped them, pressing Gabrielle's back into the bed as her hands grabbed her hips, leaving wet finger marks on one side as she kissed her.

"I was going to apologize," Gabrielle laughed as Xena moved to her neck, her laughter quickly turning into a moan as Xena sucked on her pulse hard enough to bruise, "but I think you liked it."

Xena just flashed her her wild grin before starting to kiss her way down Gabrielle's body, her destination- between Gabrielle's legs- clear as she moved.

But Gabrielle had other plans. Catching Xena around the waist with her knees, Gabrielle flipped them so she was once again straddling the warrior, though this time Xena was on her back instead of sitting up. Ignoring Xena's pout, reaching up, Gabrielle fiddled with the pins and ribbons that held up her hair, sighing as she pulled them out, her hair falling freely around her shoulders, framing her face. Leaning forward, supporting herself on her forearms, Gabrielle kissed Xena, a long, slow kiss, tongue pressing against Xena's lips, asking for entry, which the warrior happily gave, sucking on the muscle as Xena's hands roamed the body above her.

Pulling away, Gabrielle began her own descent, following the same path Xena had been taking on her own body, though slower, gentler, taking her own turn at worshiping Xena's body just like Xena had hers.

"Relax. Let me take care of you," Gabrielle whispered, kissing Xena's hip as she settled herself between her wife's thighs. Xena sighed softly, widening her legs so Gabrielle had more room, her hand reaching down to run through Gabrielle's hair.

She started out slowly, kissing the insides of Xena's thighs, grinning to herself as the warrior squirmed. She took her time- memorizing Xena's smell, the taste of her that had spread to her thighs, the little sounds Xena made when Gabrielle sucked a mark into her skin; enjoying herself almost as much as Xena was.

Though it was clear the warrior was getting impatient when she pushed herself onto her forearms and looked down to meet her gaze, her cheeks and neck flushed and eyes lidded from excitement- and clear with concern.

"You know what you're doing down there?" Though her tone was teasing, it was clear Xena was honestly asking- asking if Gabrielle was ok, if she was nervous, letting her know with the question that everything was alright if she wasn't and the plan had to change.

Gabrielle just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Then, spreading Xena's lower lips with her thumbs, bent her head and swiped her tongue against Xena's clit, drawing out a surprised gasp from the warrior followed by a long, low moan as she did it again, this time slower and pressing harder against the nub.

"I'm inexperienced, Xena," Gabrielle said, turning her head to kiss Xena's thigh again, her voice rough with desire. "Not stupid. I can figure it out."

And figure it out she eventually did, her fingers and tongue and teeth experimenting with Xena's sex, teasing and toying with the warrior, eventually picking up and playing the rhythm that had her hips bucking against Gabrielle's face as she sucked on her clit, her fingers thrusting hard into her, Xena's unashamed and enthusiastic cries and hisses of encouragement driving her on, leading her wife to the cliff she would willingly fall from again and again if it was Gabrielle pushing her over.

Xena laughed as everything finally stilled, Gabrielle pulling away sending another quiver through her loins, restarting the flame that had just been put out as Gabrielle kissed her way back up, capturing Xena's mouth in a kiss when they were level. Xena let out a pleased hum at the taste of herself on Gabrielle's lips, pulling away to swipe her tongue against Gabrielle's chin to clean away the line of wetness still there before burying her face into Gabrielle's neck, still working on catching her breath.

"Did I tire you out," Gabrielle asked, chuckling to herself, running her fingers through Xena's hair as she held her close.

They both knew the answer- Xena had come softly, a deep, long shudder instead of the wave that had washed away Gabrielle, the result of her fumbling and learning, despite what a quick study she was. There was no way the warrior was done for the night, a fact Xena reminded her of as her soft, gentle nuzzles turned into kisses, one hand reaching up to cup Gabrielle's breast, squeezing her nipple between her fingers to draw out a moan.

"Are you going to let me top this time," Xena asked, tracing the line of Gabrielle's pulse with her tongue, sending a shiver down the bard's back, her head tilting upwards to allow Xena better access to the vein. Smirking as Gabrielle moaned as she bit, holding the skin between her teeth for a few seconds before soothing the mark she had left behind with a kiss, Xena half sat up, waiting for Gabrielle's answer.

What she got was a smirk. "If you can stay there."

Xena just gave her a wicked grin and kissed her hard, her hands shifting down to get to work.


End file.
